disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lil' Lightning
Lil' Lightning is the supporting protagonist-turned-hidden secondary antagonist of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. He is Thunderbolt's former sidekick of The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour ''and former best friend. He is voiced by Jason Alexander. Background Physical Description Lil' Lighting is a slightly obese light orange Pembroke Welsh Corgi with creamy peach fur. He has cream-colored paws and a blue leather collar with a license of a lightning bolt. Personality At first, Lil' Lightning is a trusted ally and a good friend and sidekick to Thunderbolt. However, he eventually became increasingly frustrated and extremely jealous of Thunderbolt's fame and attention from ladies, as well as making him feel insecure. Afterwards, Lightning secretly planned to get rid of Thunderbolt so he could take his place on the show (which would have become ''The Lil' Lightning Show) and steal the attention from him. Whilst he is sweet, trusty, and precious, Lightning can also be clever, sneaky, and conniving. Even though he originally betrayed Patch and Thunderbolt, Lightning still shows a bit of remorse and genuine feeling (as well as possible redeeming qualities) when Thunderbolt fakes his death towards the climax of the film, crying for him and thinking he is actually dead (since he had never planned to have him killed and never had a desire to do so), saying through tears, "Good night, sweet prince." Appearances ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' Lil' Lightning starts off as a supporting protagonist in the film. Eventually, Lightning becomes jealous of always simply crawling in Thunderbolt's shadow and tricks him into running away by convincing him that the executives planned to permanently replace Thunderbolt with a younger dog. Afterwards, Lightning manipulates the director into re-writing the show slanted towards himself. When news of Patch and Thunderbolt planning to rescue 98 Dalmatian puppies from Cruella De Vil reaches Lightning, he realizes that the deed will endanger his chance at fame. Afterwards, he reaches Patch and Thunderbolt in Cruella's hideout and convinced Thunderbolt not to use Patch's stealth plan, but to openly attack, and smirks as Patch and Thunderbolt enter the hideout. This results in Patch and Thunderbolt getting locked up by Horace and Jasper. Ultimately, Lil' Lightning reveals his dark nature (having betrayed Patch and Thunderbolt), angrily declaring that he is not Thunderbolt's "little buddy" and reveals to Patch that Thunderbolt is a "fraud" and doesn't care about Patch or his family; he just wanted "his name back in the papers." Then Lightning told Thunderbolt that what he said about him being replaced was a lie to get Thunderbolt out of the way and finally be out of his shadow by taking Thunderbolt's place in the show. With his plan carried out, Lightning escapes while laughing evilly, leaving Patch, Thunderbolt, and the Dalmatian puppies locked away. As soon as the television filming of The Lil' Lightning Show began, Lightning was caught on the driving window of a double-decker bus ridden by Patch during his escape from Cruella, Horace and Jasper. After the chase, Lightning was overpowered and taken away by the pound, all while trying to convince the police dogs that he was "helping" Thunderbolt since they were a team, to no avail. His popularity is lost as well, with a newspaper heading in the credits regarding him as the "unkindest cut of all." Trivia *Lil' Lightning is often thought to be the supporting protagonist-turned-hidden main / tertiary antagonist of the film. *Lil' Lightning is somewhat similar to non-Disney villain Steele from Balto: They are both canine fame seekers and want to get their arch-rival out of the way so they can keep the fame to themselves (Balto for Steele; Thunderbolt for Lil' Lightning). Category:Animals Category:Traitors Category:Stubs Category:Masters of Evil Category:Dogs Category:Men Category:Males Category:Midgets Category:Small Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Jealous villains Category:Liars Category:Sequel Villains Category:Crazy villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Living characters Category:True Villains Category:Backstabber Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Insane characters‎ Category:101 Dalmatians Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first‏‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Always evil Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Antagonists Category:True main villain Category:Main Antagonists